A need exists for a system that accurately measures and tracks electron flow that is portably usable in many environments, including those where the recording of elapsed time is not possible, easy to undertake, and inexpensive to operate.
A further need exists for a system that can be installed on a wide variety of power supplies for remote and close proximity monitoring of electron usage by a customer, a user, and an administrator simultaneously, to determine remaining capacity of a power source.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.